


【授权翻译】 One Day in Paradise  (Chinese ver.)

by LuthienTV



Category: Canaan (Anime)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Authorized Translation, Canon Divergence, Drama, F/F, Suspense, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienTV/pseuds/LuthienTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assassination job in the Bahamas leads Canaan to cross Alphard's path once again...<br/>一项在巴哈马展开的刺杀任务令迦南和阿尔珐尔德的世界再度交汇起来……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Day in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Day in Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/111760) by BobBQ. 



> 声明：《CANAAN》背景设定与人物原案属于TYPE-MOON和428游戏制作团队ChunSoft，TV版改编权属于PA Works，本故事属于作者君，如对译文有任何问题或想法，请勇敢滴通过各种渠道联系我~。  
> 作者BobBQ君是个北美游戏宅/军械控/文青/电影Geek，文中藏梗的数量多到令人发指，不加注释会不利于理解文中暗示的内容。为保证阅读流畅，作者原注、译者加注和吐槽放在在各章节之间。译文方面我会尽量贴合作者的思路和语言习惯，同时猛烈欢迎大家阅读原文:) 作为刚刚打开新世界大门的维基控我会尽力做到翻译准确，大家如果有这方面专长欢迎赐教。

迦南更希望能一觉醒来就记不起昨晚发生的一切，可惜她的意识很清醒，而记忆也依旧详尽的不忍直视：自己昨晚是如何被引诱得赤身钻进了这张架设在钢制舱壁与木嵌板间的窄床，以及是如何跟另一个同样赤裸的女人躺在了一处。视线越过眼前这位正在熟睡的障碍，迦南欣赏着地板上杂乱铺陈着的衣物——其中当然也包括她自己的。

 **闹剧该结束了** ，白发女人脱力地残念着，小心翼翼撑起身举腿向床铺的另一端够去，然而一支浅褐色的手臂已滑上了她的背。迦南无奈低头，迎向她视线的正是那不能更熟悉的狂狷谑笑。

“这就要走了？” 

带着嘲弄意味的声音自迦南咬紧的牙缝间滑落：“阿尔珐尔德，我还有活要干。”

“ **眼下** 你是还有‘活’要干。”身下躺着的女人纠正她，声色间流露出不予掩饰的得意，“天还没亮呢你打算去哪儿？”

“……”

“我就知道。”阿尔珐尔德略有些无趣地屈起一边膝盖迫使迦南跨坐在上面。“昨晚你的声音那么动人……再让我听听吧。”

迦南锁紧自己的双肘，防备着对方以免被拽倒，“接下来你要是不讲信用——”

“呵…… 我为什么不呢？”两人中身材更高挑的那位伸出另一条腿勾住了迦南的腰，用一边手肘支起身来，“既然你已经在我需要你的地方，你最珍视的玛利亚也就用不着为提防我而担惊受怕了。”

感到自己的双臂有所松懈，迦南试图再挣扎一会，“还有为什么你需要我的地方是 **床上** 啊？”

“是 **你** 说要我继续活下来，”阿尔珐尔德的笑意里透出一丝狂气，“而 **这个** 是人生的极致不是么？……说起来，你不觉得带一点紧张感更助兴？”

共感应能力者稍微涨红了脸，“我……哪里知道。”

“一如既往的孩子气啊，”阿尔珐尔德伸长脖颈凑近些，“吻我。”

迦南勉强地顺从，在心里盘算着速战速决或许也不坏，同时祈祷着完事后阿尔珐尔德不会要求再来第三回合。正当两人再度唇齿相依时，房间另一端的窄门外传来了一声询问：“Boss，您醒着么?”

关于蛇之心脏的两位前任副手，其中一人死于让自身陷入痴狂的妒火，而另一人选择了却尘缘遁入空门，于是两名女下属被提拔上来补缺。迦南还无法确切地判断这两人的出身背景，只知道她们被称为博柯瑟与柏丹*，方才出声打扰的就是后者。

“我还醒着，”一面继续索取着迦南的身体，阿尔珐尔德做出了回应，“有什么新情况？”

“没有异常，”隔在门后的声音回答，“我们的市场展望走向良好，没有不请自来的麻烦客户。这个岛也已经被我们包下了。”

“很好，其他的事呢？”

“我和博柯瑟交班让她歇着去了，然后煮了点咖啡，您，嗯，要不要来点？”

重新让身体没入枕席之间，阿尔珐尔德施力将迦南拽倒在自己身上，“稍微等一会儿，”她的语气温和，可脸上的表情分明写着： **开溜就别想了亲** 。

 

-Notes-

*本文标题系致敬1998年的旧电影Another Day in Paradise（天堂无路），美国2008年推出了相同标题的反恐题材纪录片。电影标题来自英国唱片艺人Phil Collins于1989年推出的一首引起了热烈反响的同名歌曲，艺人希望通过作品唤醒人们对身边弱势群体的关注。结合这个背景猜测，作者可能想试着探讨在民族、信仰、身份、立场、阅历等多方面差异明显的人们需要如何共处、相互理解并展开合作；目测是个前途光明道路曲折的重口治愈系故事。

*关于师姐两位部下的称呼，Boxer来自英语姓氏，Berdan原本是古英语中的男子名，意为生长白桦树的谷地；暗示了两人的民族背景，联系后文可知Boxer是英格兰人，Berdan是苏格兰裔加拿大人，后文对两人的外表特征、语言能力、言行举止和性格描述均与此设定相呼应。

\--

 

柏丹的脸出现在舱门口的刹那，一个小型硬纸盒就向着迦南的脑袋飞了过去。迦南凭直觉接住拆开，见是一盒糖。“早啊，小个子，”柏丹用双膝夹着一个篮筐靠在游艇船尾，用含混不清的声音问，“这牌子我拿对了吧？”

“对的……”灵巧十指轻松地揭开盒子一端，抽出一根细条状的砂糖棒剥去包装纸，“谢谢你。”

柏丹又发出一声含糊的呼噜，转身削起了土豆。她有着一头红发*与强健紧实的四肢，喜欢没事犯嘀咕，另外她还是这游艇的物主——至少名义上是。她并不掩饰自己对让迦南留在船上一事的抵触态度。打定主意让这位船长自己待一会儿，迦南将视线投向东方，看着低悬在鹰嘴沙礁*上空的朝阳，任砂糖棒被舌尖推得上下颤动起来。直到两三分钟后她的目光才重新落到柏丹身上，见对方用前臂揩拭着额头：她已经在出汗了。

“你-还好吧？”这问题大概够唐突的，简直就是玛利亚会问的那类。

“好着呢，”柏丹继续嘀咕着，在伸手去拿下一颗土豆时她对着迦南丢过一记不乏妒意的眼刀。“你来自一个很热的地界儿对吧？”

“热，而且干燥，”迦南不明就里地回答，“不像这里这么潮湿。”

“哼……看样子你倒是适应的不错。”

“大概吧。”卡其色短裤与红白相间的夏威夷衬衫穿在自己身上足够轻便，可柏丹那一身白色装束也不算厚重。也许迦南的民族出身确实为她带来了些帮助，“你更喜欢待在冷一点的地方么？”

“冷？”柏丹眯起眼斜视着迦南，“你知道什么叫冷么？”

“据我所知冷的杀伤力不亚于热。”

“呵，”蛇之党羽用夸张的架势一刀划过土豆表面，导致被削出的薄片远远飞离了篮筐。

“我宁愿选一月份的芬迪湾*，也好过任何时候的这个 **桑拿房** 。”

“你真的很不喜欢巴哈马呢。”

“这里都有些什么啊？暗礁？沙丘？还是那些要人老命的 **观光客** *？”

“适可而止，柏丹，”阿尔珐尔德走出了船舱，身上是一袭暗色的两截式泳衣，自肩头垂落的浴巾堪堪遮住断去的左前臂。她用余下的手将一个体积不小的手提箱递给迦南并入座。“我付你薪水可不是想听你抱怨。”

“抱歉，Boss。”

言谈之间，迦南开启了箱子查看着里面排列紧凑的零部件，原来是一支无声狙击步枪。

“阿尔珐尔德，为什么……？”

“它比你带着的SIG更精准，”她的昔日宿敌指出，“箱底的夹层里放了一支星光镜*。”

“可是它的射程不够。”

“如果你打算在码头或机场拦截杜肯*那是不够，”阿尔珐尔德同意，“直接在聚会上干掉他不就简单得多？”

“这我同意，”柏丹插嘴，“岛上的警卫配备了带光学瞄准的762 FNs*，你不会希望那些家伙听到一声巨响的，不管你有没有透视能力都一样。”

“我懂，”迦南说着从手提箱里取出狙击枪的闩锁、弹匣和枪机组件*，“只是我已经很久没摸过Vintorez*了。”

“你有一整天的时间练习，”阿尔珐尔德平和地回应，“选择用它还有一个足够充分的理由。”

“那是什么？”

“杜肯以为自己被俄罗斯人追缉了，”柏丹又一次插嘴，“他们没告诉你？”

“没。”

“那就听好——三周前他在加里宁格勒设的局被一撮FSB特工*盯上，两边狠干了一场，现在他认定是毛子在找他要账，就让他的弟兄们都提防着那一头。”情绪激动的蛇之党羽偏头指了指迦南膝上的手提箱，“只要你用那个点了他，谁能想到不是毛子干的？”

“明白了。”迦南皱了皱眉，“可我怎么确保他一定在聚会上露面？”

“这个交给我，”阿尔珐尔德从自己的脚尖抬起视线，对着已经在船尾飘荡的小艇稍一偏头，“动身吧？”

 

-Notes-

*redhead指天生红发的白人，这样的外观常见于凯尔特民族，容易给人一种比较情绪化的印象。

*故事起始地点在巴哈马群岛的埃克苏马(Exuma Cays)，这一区域拥有超过360个岛屿和沙礁，作为游艇、潜水与洞穴探险的胜地。

*芬迪湾位于加拿大东岸，纬度（45°N）略高于北京，以拥有世界最大的潮汐落差而闻名。

*此处原文加粗，观光客（Tourist） 和 恐怖分子（Terrorist） 读音相近，Berdan应该是发觉差点失言于是机智地用谐音词代替，这也是师姐接下茬的原因（师姐：我有特别的关照下属方式【笑】）。

*星光镜（starlight scope）即夜视瞄准镜（night vision device）。SIG，原文未提及型号，推测为德国SIG Sauer公司出品的SIG SSG 狙击步枪，共两款，可配备光学瞄准镜；文中提到射程远而精确性相对落后于是推测此处出现的是SIG SSG 2000，结合Berdan提到的细节，南妹携带的这支应该无法加装消音设备。

附带一提，TV版第一集开头南妹点气球穿猫头用的那支是SIG SG550突击步枪（枪托往枪身方向收短了），使用5.56X45mm北约制式子弹，射速每分钟700发，标准弹匣容量20发（也存在30发、10发和5发版本），有效射程100-400米，最大射程600米（所以文中提到的大概不是这支）。

*杜肯 Duquesne /djuːˈkeɪn/ 法语姓氏。

*762 FNs，指使用7.62mm直径子弹的FN FAL，由比利时FN公司自1954年起设计投产的轻型自动步枪，射速每分钟650-700发，有效射程400-600米，是装备国家最广泛的步枪之一，各地生产的版本在配置、功能方面不尽相同。

*Vintorez，指VVS Vintorez，前苏联开发的消音狙击步枪，枪管自带消音设计于是无需额外配备消音器，在全自动模式下射速每分钟800-900发，有效射程300-400米，最大射程600米，可以切换为半自动模式进行单发狙击。被设计为适合在隐蔽环境下使用，可分解为三部分放入450x370x140mm的手提箱，内附双弹匣、PSO-1光学瞄准镜和NSPU-3夜视瞄准镜。目前主要服役地区有俄罗斯、乌克兰、车臣等。

*这三部分组件同属于receiver group，但找不到精确的汉语名称于是按含义直接列出了。Ps. 南妹原定在远距离将目标狙杀，而师姐出于自己的考虑建议她改变计划，用射程较短且能扫能点的VVS换了南妹的SIG说明预计有发生近战的可能而让南妹也参与进来。

*FSB即俄罗斯联邦安全局，负责俄国国内事务的情报机构，是苏联时期契卡、内务人民委员部和克格勃的继承组织。

\--

 

Pschhhht！

“命中，偏高了一点。”

Pschhhht！

“命中，中心。”

Pschhhht！

“命中，还是中心。”

“我就练到这儿吧，”迦南移开手里的器械，支起螺栓收纳架开始拆解枪支，“刚才是最后一发了。”

“嗯，”她独臂的监靶员从容不迫地折叠起测距仪的微型三脚架 ，两人在岛屿中心沙地上矗立着的废弃木质航标（方才被迦南用做了标靶）前坐下，各自收捡着器材而不发一言。

“看那边，”几分钟后阿尔珐尔德开了口，“是不是很悠然自得？”

“嗯？”

“像它们那样单纯的存在方式，”黑发的女人指向两人方才途经之处，蜿蜒于沙地间的海水沟渠里，一对轮毂罩大小的黑色蝠鲼*正在无忧无虑地戏水。“那份不被道德良知所禁锢的自由。”

迦南既非哲学家也非海洋生物学家，而在她看来，除了猎食、自保不被猎食直至找到配偶外一无所有的存在方式也不能称之为生活。

“夏目百合让我杀了你，”她穿着凉鞋的脚在沙中踟蹰起来，“你已经知道了，对吧？”

“我知道。”将蝠鲼留住身后 ，阿尔珐尔德迈步淌进浅水沟渠中，“而这让你意外了么？”

“没，”共感应能力者承认，“收到以前用的枪时我就知道你还活着了。”

“那支贝瑞塔*跟我不搭，”她的同伴声明，“何况，我也知道你不会再用它指向我了。”

“的确。”迦南榛色的眼睛扫视着前方覆盖着茂密丛林的山脊线，那标志着已经到达了岛的东岸。 “如果那么做了，我现在的任务就没有任何意义。”

当她再次看向阿尔珐尔德，迦南惊讶地发现往日宿敌对自己展露的笑容里已抹去了一惯的傲慢神色，“在坠入那道峡谷之前，我不认为自己已经理解夏姆试图告诉我的事*,”阿尔珐尔德的回话开启了两人对往事的追忆。

“那至关重要的一点……”

“——是？”

“你。”阿尔珐尔德的语气里带上了不容置疑的庄严，“你就是那个，能够填补我孤独的‘希望’。”

“…… **什·么** ？”

“你真的从来没擅长过理解隐喻啊。”阿尔珐尔德失笑，从水中走上迦南所在的岸边，“说来也真是讽刺……梁和卡敏格斯是被他们得不到回应的爱所毁灭，而我也为此轻视过他们。只是未曾想，我也能得到和他们相似的体验。”

“体验？”迦南抬起一边眉毛，就像准星终于落在了标靶上。 **阿尔珐尔德的意思应该不会是我以为她要表达的那一层，她明显不是那种** ——

“而同时，你……选择放弃大泽玛利亚实在是浪费了一次机会。”

血色涌上迦南的脸颊，“我并没有放弃她，”她防御性地辩解着，“只是……当无论做什么都会将她卷入险境的时候我不能去接近她。”

“对你而言，护卫她周全的责任是不是过重了？”阿尔珐尔德看向迦南的目光锐利起来，“还是说，你害怕自己有朝一日会失败？”

“……！”

透过迦南的表情阿尔珐尔德已得到了答案，“好，那么……如果我来为你保护她呢？”

当迦南再度开口时，她的声音几乎被翻滚的浪涛所淹没，“为什么你要这么做？”

“因为这对我俩都有好处，还需要更好的理由么？”

咬上了自己的唇，迦南能设想从每一个可能的相关人选那里听到这个提议，却没想到最终提出的却是 **阿尔珐尔德** 而非其他任何人……“我要怎样才可能把她交给你？”

“你还能交给谁？我们彼此太熟悉了。”半跪在狙击训练靶前，看着废弃的浮标表面厚实的风化层已被9毫米子弹的持续冲击打成碎屑，自信满满的邪魅笑容又回到了阿尔珐尔德脸上，“我会给你考虑的时间，”一面说着，她将眼前的木质物放倒，舀起细沙覆盖其上，“今天就到这里，如果我们在午饭时间迟到，柏丹又要开始大惊小怪了。”

“嗯……”

掩盖好练习的证据，阿尔珐尔德起身从迦南手里接过放置狙击枪的手提箱，“我来。”

 

-Notes-

*Ray泛指魟鱼，由于多数魟鱼不喜爱游动，于是这里可能指性格活泼的蝠鲼（经查证是Mobulidae/Mobula Ray，Manta Ray是体型更大的前口蝠鲼），巴哈马群岛海域的蝠鲼群落也确实是一道著名景观，形似风筝的体态赋予了蝠鲼独具魅力的泳姿，传闻在水下播放音乐能吸引它们随着节奏起舞；另外注意此处出镜的蝠鲼是一对:)

*南妹在TV版里使用的是意大利厂商Beretta家最新一代作品 Px4 Storm，大家很熟悉了~。

*原文发表前作者君应该没接触过428附加剧本的全文（目前也没发现完整英译），但有可能看过一点剧透梗概。按照奈须蘑菇在附加剧本里的原文，Siam最后留给师姐的话是双关。事发当时师姐按一贯的思路将其理解为“……如果你不再以目的为导向，而是依照个人的欲望展开行动，那么受到感情影响的一刻将是你的死期。”但同一句话也可以解读为“……（前略）在得到感情的一刻你将（重新）拥有生命。”

\--

 

“雷达与卫星监控均显示此处有一大波生命活动，”柏丹提醒，“这必须是个见鬼的趴体。”

“没错。”阿尔珐尔德穿着一袭格外贴身的栗色长裙自船舱里出现，丝质披肩不露痕迹地掩住断臂，“我看起来怎样？”

“血—血槽要空了Boss。”

博柯瑟短暂地从掌舵轮前的显示屏上移开视线，点头同意，“无可挑剔，老板。”

“你确定这招管用？”迦南追问着，紧随着阿尔珐尔德走出船舱。

“自然，”盛装的夜之淑女* 语调悠闲地回答， “不必低估我的名字在他们眼里的分量。”

迦南也但愿如此。游艇外暮色已不期而至，相继点亮的群星仿佛纷至沓来般闪现于天际。行动前的预备时间已不多，柏丹因难耐躁动而期待地哼起了歌，另一边的博柯瑟还是沉默寡言的老样子。两人搬空了游艇上的武器柜，任凭驾驶座和地板被各式火器和兵刃所铺满。

“我俩一人一份，”柏丹说着挑出FAMAS和G41各一支。她将后者递给博柯瑟，自己又就手拿起一支Mossberg水手霰弹枪，“这一支专抽有胆子上甲板的——‘歘歘~’——然后小个子从剩下的里头挑。”

“那支Stechkin*，谢谢”迦南指了指一支配有消音器和钢丝枪托的大型全自动手枪，“我还是带着好些。”

“你总算上道儿了一回。”柏丹伸手递给了她，然后抄起一支消音器装在自己的枪管前端，“Boss，您不介意我再把计划重复一遍吧？”

“想做就做。”

“好滴……只要没人背着我做改动，我们在去的途中把小个子和她的皮划艇放下，然后直奔码头送Boss突入会场。博柯瑟和我在那个沉没的飞机*上方停船待命。”她对迦南甩了一个眼色，“ **别** 打断我*……小个子上了岛，等Boss把杜肯引出来就料理了他，然后趁着Boss给我们打掩护小个子就撤，接下来只要不是太点背，我们就收拾整齐离埃克苏马越远越好。所有人明白了么？”

“我们明白。”阿尔珐尔德流利的接下茬。

“但愿如此。”柏丹开始收捡未被选用的武器，“自从被贱卖了之后诺曼沙礁就倒退了三十年，只差雷德和他那些药贩子*了……你们早点回来。” 不等话音落下，她便攀上舱门消失在视野中。

阿尔珐尔德花了两分钟确认博柯瑟也已准备停当后，到舱口与迦南汇合，“祝好运。”

“我不需要好运气，”迦南将一支弹匣装入Stechkin后塞进背包，“哪怕是来自你的。”

“随你。”阿尔珐尔德静默地伫立了一会，凝望起头上的星辰；沧桑的神情浮上她的双眼——一如在往昔的无数个黑夜；暮色低沉，映衬着蜿蜒于天幕之上的长蛇座和其中那孤独的亮星更为耀眼：她正是以之为名。

“迦南。”

“呃？”

“现在的我是什么颜色？”

“……比以前要好些的颜色。”

 

-Notes-

*师姐此行准备诱敌于是打扮的比较福利，lady of the evening的衍伸意没有译文那么高雅，但既然原文有定冠词，这里就直译不做展开了。

*FAMAS，全名Fusil d'Assaut de la Manufacture d'Armes de St-étienne，由法国GIAT研发于1971年的轻型突击步枪，最新型号FAMAS G2自1994年起投产，射速每分钟1000-1100发，有效射程450米。

*G41即HK G41，由德国HK公司限量生产于1987-1996年间的突击步枪，为特种部队设计，使用5.56X44mm的北约标准步枪子弹，射速每分钟850发，有效射程100-400米。

*Mossberg Mariner，即莫斯伯格500系列水手霰弹枪（和雷明顿870并列为最常见的两种霰弹枪），一次可装填6发，有效射程40米，其耐腐蚀的设计很受海上工作者欢迎。

*Stechkin，即斯捷奇金冲锋手枪（Stechkin automatic pistol），体积较大，原始版本重达1.22kg，9mm口径，射速每分钟750发，弹匣容量20发，俄罗斯特种部队及多个执法部队至今仍在装备其改良版（ABS）。文中出现的装有消音器的版本称为APB，枪托由木质改为钢丝质，自1972年苏阿战争起在苏联驻阿富汗特种部队中服役，至今仍有部分前苏联加盟共和国的执法部门及特殊兵种在使用。上文Berdan告知使用VVS的理由后南妹就很配合地选了同为苏制武器的Stechkin APB。

*诺曼沙礁南端，位于机场东面的近海浅滩中有一架沉在水底的飞机，服役期间用于运毒。

*本句的直译是“别让我敲断冰球棍”。按规则选手一旦折断球棍需立即停下更换。Berdan出身于冰上竞技项目传统强国加拿大，此处大概是个接地气的设定。

*雷德，即Carlos Lehder，目前关押于美国，自1978年起占据诺曼沙礁的哥伦比亚裔毒枭。

\--

 

发动五感共存，守卫与狼犬们在诺曼沙礁上巡逻的位置比任何影像技术还要直观地映入了迦南的脑海，她划动双桨，近乎无声地驶入对方戒备的盲点。将皮艇拖进树林，身影即刻消失在繁茂的枝叶丛中。这座宅邸云集了一众当代犯罪精英，从宅邸外围森严的防御措施下通过大约花了她六分钟，而她的目标就在这庭院之内。迦南不确定亨利·杜肯的各项产业能为他的项上人头赚得多少悬赏——大约是些与钻石相关的洗钱吧，对她而言这都无关紧要。

确认了一个有利位置，迦南盘腿坐下开启手提箱。就在以为已经遗漏的瞬间她总算摸到了手电筒，Vintorez的枪托和消音枪管即刻与枪身组合了起来。将那硕大的80年代苏制夜视瞄准镜装置在精巧的枪身顶端*，她开始了这次重要的监视。几个人影在那宅邸阳台上的现身吸引了所有目标的关注，而迦南并不急于开火。今晚，她只领了做掉其中一人的报酬。

几分钟的耐心等待让她得以在第一时间捕捉到了杜肯的身影。阿尔珐尔德显然已经俘获了目标——看对方那副如痴如醉拜倒裙下的嘴脸吧。两人之间呈现着鲜明的对比：纵然身有残缺，一身异国风情的她始终带着无懈可击的优雅，而那个开始谢顶的矮胖男人却已经汗流浃背——显然一身三件套在这个热带环境里是太厚实了些。在迦南的注视下，蛇之心脏正无情地将她的猎物带离旁人的见证，引向阳台尽头。

迦南让枪托贴近脸颊，校正着子弹落点和气流方向，就当杜肯终于在蛇的身侧站定的一刻……恰在此时，一段先前与中介对话时的情景始料不及地开始在她脑海里回放：

“ ** _这次的目标可相当难缠_** 。”

“目标是……？”

“ ** _独臂的女人_** 。”

“……了解。”

瞄准镜的刻度标线向右偏移了少许。 **算你狠！** 迦南野蛮地腹诽着，两度扣动了扳机。

 

-Notes-

*NSPU-3夜视瞄准镜的体积较大，而Vintorez的枪身则相对小巧，两者组合起来有种微妙的萌……

Ps. 师姐明知自己是南妹的目标之一却帮忙修订了暗杀计划甚至亲自去引诱目标二，送人情的同时也主动站到了南妹的准心前（知道南妹不想杀她，但以前的纠结还在。于是师姐安排出目前的局面也有让南妹做决断的意思：你的两个目标都在这里，如果实在放不下索性就一起动手；而要是我没死在你枪下，就当是你愿意接受我了）。

-第一章完-

 


	2. Canaan Don't Surf

子弹击发的瞬间只有一声低于预期的闷响。进入视野的警卫们踟躇着后退两步，身体向墙面倾倒随后不甚体面地摊做一堆。瞠目结舌的杜肯一时僵在原地，直到第三发子弹自他耳廓上方洞穿了颅骨。

警报骤然鸣响，狼犬们开始了咆哮，各处的聚光灯纷纷向岛屿的每个角落洒下刺目的雪白。

 

-Notes-  
*第二章标题致敬电影《现代启示录》中的著名台词Charlie Don't Surf（Charlie不冲浪）。Charlie是美军对越共（越南南方民族解放阵线）的称呼，片中美军在湄公河三角洲找到了可供冲浪的海滩后表现的很亢奋，于是上级提醒说敌人可不会冲浪（指敌人时刻保持着警惕）。  
\--

 

“碉堡了，”柏丹表示，“诶，博柯瑟！”

“还有一分钟就煮好。”

“放下你可爱的咖啡，”船长咬牙切齿，“我们有麻烦了！”

“嗯？”博柯瑟扭头向舱口一望，“噢，天——”

“严肃点。”枪声划过水面的同时柏丹走向掌舵轮，“开动绞盘起锚，我们上！”

“了解，了解……”

引擎发动了，几声短促如咳嗽的预热后迎来了响亮的轰鸣。“对了博柯瑟——”

“什么？”

“给我防水胶带。”

\--

 

 **我们被人坑了** 。在揭开夜视瞄准镜防护罩的一刻迦南确认了这一点，用一支20发弹匣换下10发的那支。看来有人向岛主走露了风声，而她也已径直踩入了对方的陷阱。现在她需要找一条撤退的通路——供两个人撤离，而不是更少。

阿尔珐尔德已经在行动，踢掉高跟鞋顺手就着浮起的褶边将一侧裙摆撕开至腿根。将行动能力做了最大限度的提升，她轻松跃过阳台的防护栏与其后的斜坡。迦南应该还能够追上她的行踪，但愿茂密的植物茎叶能助她避开那些难缠搜索者的视线。

 **真行啊** ，察觉到一群挣脱锁链的黑背狼犬正向附近逼来，发色苍白的女人纠正着自己， **也就是追两个活人而已至于么** 。  
对她而言，这么轻易就跟丢阿尔珐尔德可是从未出现过的情况。

\--

 

“柏丹……”

“啥？”

博柯瑟指了指搭档座位底下的立体声播放器，“怎么是阿拉伯语？”

“我们在营救苏丹的女儿和她的女眷*不是么？”

另一名蛇之党羽皱了皱眉，“你知道我们的雇主更希望——”

“是，而我就更希望我家老爷子不是个酒鬼，可凡事不能两全嘛。”一线泉涌突然自船身侧面喷出。柏丹向一侧扳动掌舵轮，随后转向另一边。“见鬼，他们瞄上我们了！”

“我该不该建议你——”子弹撞击在舱壁上化作一阵密集的鼓点。

“我拒绝采用玻璃钢船身实在是干得漂亮。”船长终于想起同伴在问话，“抱歉你说啥？”

“我是说——”博柯瑟的发言又被打断，这次她是为了从摇晃作响的船身上撑起自己，“——你开起来可以稍微那么再给力一点。”

“那是~”柏丹毫不客气地回应着，一边驱动船只挡住了另一艘准备靠岸的大型游艇的去路，“你行你来开。”

“好提议。”轻巧地避过一个匍匐在船尾甲板上端着机枪扫射的外行，博柯瑟接手了船身的控制。

"Mah milkshake brings all thah boys tah thah yahd, an' they're like, 'it's bettah than yahs' – damn right, it's bettah than yahs! Ah could teach yah, but Ah'd have tah chahge!" 诗意盎然的田园风情曲目戛然而止，切换为一阵混杂在丧心病狂的鼓点与贝斯的交响中却依然清晰可辨的尖利嗓音*

“哦丫~”柏丹抄起她的FAMAS，“Infinity Ward* 可 ** _没_** 出过比这更带感的货！”

 

-Notes-  
*女眷（Harem）直译就是后宫。文中的Sultan是Berdan用来指代伊斯兰世界权势人物的泛称，不一定对应实际头衔。

*此处引用的曲目是03年冲上美国B榜前100名的一首节奏蓝调“Milkshake”的某个重金属翻唱版本，歌词属于无脑循环流，含有较粗浅的暗示和双关。Milkshake在调侃米帝与中东各国的多角恋时有何特别含义暂时不明，只知道有这个梗。

*Infinity Ward，使命召唤系列游戏的开发公司，显然Berdan是资深玩家。

Ps. Berdan驾驶的游艇是钢板船身，船身体积和内部使用面积大约比目前流行的家庭用玻璃钢船身私人游艇要紧凑些，但空间设置的差别不大，船舱分上下两层，上层包括室内驾驶操作平台（一般作为备用）、厨房和一定的活动空间，透过正前和两侧的无缝舷窗可见高度略低于室内的前甲板；下层是寝室（也许有两间）；此外在船舱顶棚的上方是一个视野更好的露天驾驶室。

\--

 

“阿尔珐尔德……！”

“刚才的点射表现很好，”独臂女子回应的语气从容如故，“你能找一条路么？”

“可以，”迦南回道，“我们该走……那边。”

为了抄近路前往戒备较为松懈的船坞，在移动的同时迦南继续观察着海岸。而赤着双足和她亦步亦趋的阿尔珐尔德也保持着令人叹为观止的灵敏。

“所以，”两人中肤色更深的一位提醒道，“这算不算夏目的报复？”

“我哪里知道？”共感应能力者咬紧了牙，“他们用狗群堵住了岔路……走左边！”她转换方向，“那里只有一个警卫，正前方，就在路边！”

“他是我的。”阿尔珐尔德骤然加速，越过迦南和一旁的灌木来到一条未铺设路面的低矮路基上。警卫转过身，可面对敌人的攻势他来不及防御就被擒获。眼前这位死之淑女一身纯熟的战技和聛睨众生的魄力仿佛与生俱来，火器被压制在一旁的同时腹股沟也被膝盖重重地击上；他抬不起腿，而自喉间挤出的嚅嗫呻吟也说明他失去了按下求援报警器的余力。她利落地握碎对方的咽喉结束了动作。

迦南将无声狙击枪挂在背后，捡起倒地守卫的武器确认那是一支Enfield L1A1*。看得出原主人曾对它做过可切换为全自动模式的改装：换言之这货兼具扫射和点射之用，而继续使用Vintorez也将面临子弹告竭。将L1背在肩上，迦南又从死者后腰的枪套里搜出一支手枪递给身边的共犯。

“带上这个，”她简短的示意，“我们走。”

阿尔珐尔德点头，食指如羽毛般轻盈地滑上格洛克*手枪的工程塑料扳机，“遵命，我的小姐*。”

现在 **不** 是 **干这个** 的时候。听到东北方向传来的枪响，迦南也开始了动作。查看六点钟方向，只见狼犬们已经发觉她们的踪迹，“撤！”

其实无需提醒，她们两人都正在提速。跑完终点线前最后的一段路只需数秒。主船坞上停靠着一艘无处掩护的大型游艇，缆绳还系在停泊位上。柏丹的救生艇就在那向南延伸的狭窄木排末端——据白发刺客的前期调查这一段是新建的——由一副细绳索简洁的固定着。此处绝大部分光源已被熄灭，路的尽头，空气中溢满了客货车燃烧的焦灼气味。远处未受波及的聚光灯还在徒劳地用光柱划破夜空。各感官的混合作用告诉迦南此地尸横遍野，然而她与阿尔珐尔德并不是仅存的生者。

“Boss？”柏丹小心翼翼地自码头近陆地一侧的大型运货箱的角落探出头来，“小个子？是你们吗？”

“是我们，”迦南确认，一个侧滚翻到船长身前的掩体后面，“这边什么情况？”

“你们的时间观念太好，”柏丹表示，“我这边弹匣刚用完……呃，情况还行，有过短期交火但至少我们还浮着。一个二货用一支5.56口径和一个炸药桶堵我们来着，到现在他有两分钟没吭气了——不知是已经躺了还是单纯的装备过热。”随着一声引擎的轰鸣，红发的蛇之党羽朝自己肩后看去，“我们能出发了吗？”

“尽快。”阿尔珐尔德确认道，“原定目标已经拿下。”言语间一行人沿着码头走过，迦南紧跟着阿尔珐尔德，柏丹挺身殿后。大约走过船坞的三分之二，机枪手的火力压制已经自右侧袭来。

第一阵弹雨的咆哮声自迦南背后传来，她依稀认出了一声含混的尖啸和紧随其后液体溅起的巨响，接着是一阵枪弹划过空气带来的密集嘶鸣。其中一发刺入阿尔珐尔德伸出的腿，将她左膝后侧之下的肌肉撕开一道手掌宽的裂口。眼见突如其来的剧痛让她偏移了平衡即将倾向海面，她往日的敌人迅速伸手勾住她的臂弯。“唔！”迦南哼了一声，努力让阿尔珐尔德随自己一起俯下身。“博柯瑟……！”

“收到，”还是那简短的回应。对面雪亮的枪口一闪，一阵轻快的扫射声再度自后甲板传来。但这已绰绰有余了：下一波披着铜质外壳的冰雹*在钢铁制的船身上无助的改变了形状，黄铜与防弹玻璃嵌合在一起而未能撕碎两个年轻女人暴露于火力网之下的身躯。

迦南蜷缩着起身匍匐前进直至能远远望见岸边的袭击者，“抓紧，”她用嘶哑的嗓音嘘声说道，用L1A1的枪托抵上自己的肩。夏姆曾经保证她绝不会因为自己灵机一触的应变做法而受到嘲讽，然而如果能活着看见自己的爱徒用阿尔珐尔德锻炼紧实的臀部当做步枪支架，即使淡漠如他只怕也难以掩饰自己往向上挑起的眉*。

枪声持续不断。

假如有第二或第三轮停顿她就能击中目标，可她没能抓住先前那唯一一次机会。“拜托，”娇小的战士咳嗽着重新站起， “我们可就差一步了。”

当游艇的引擎声自背后响起时阿尔珐尔德挣扎着站起身，迦南半拖半抬着她向着船只移动，博柯瑟帮助二人攀上了甲板。

“柏丹归队，”另一位蛇之党羽汇报，“我该不该——卧倒！”

迦南方才锁定的目标并不是唯一使用FN Minimi*轻机枪的警卫，而另一个端着霰弹枪站在最近那辆陆虎上的家伙显然受过更好的射击训练。他的火力将三个女人完全压制在驾驶座上的同时又有八名同伙赶到了码头。在船舷边继续点射的迦南无法用L1A1阻止他，而她也正在考虑在对方的下一个停顿到来的瞬间时将斯捷奇金满满一弹匣的子弹招呼过去以达到反制。“博柯瑟！”她呼唤着，将第二支弹匣压入枪身握把，“我需要支援！”

“我尽全力，”回应夹杂在火器的轰鸣声中传来，“你维持火力输出。”

迦南将一只帆布鞋放在左舷驾驶舱坐垫上，深吸一口气，“三……二……呃？”

有人在她身前用手枪回敬着对方，那是全然不顾精准度地频繁扣动扳机。

将头缩回原位，迦南的脑海里罗列着交织的五感接收到的信息，随后她的意识如同飞旋的万花筒一般重新切换回现实。这一整夜她看到了太多青蓝的色彩：当她在远处击倒杜肯时自阿尔珐尔德身上弥散的光晕，岛上警卫们在追捕侵入者时自树影之间零星闪烁的亮斑，以及博柯瑟身上一直隐约明灭着的萤火；而面对此刻向她袭来的剧烈灼热，之前种种她已无暇顾及，感受到仿佛整个步兵团分量的杀意被塞进了一具躯体之中。在那个瞬间她也彻底明白了为何阿尔珐尔德能对柏丹的坏脾气容忍至此。

“动手！”

将手枪的火力控制调为半自动模式并一跃翻过码头围栏，迦南清晰响亮地怒吼出声。她降落在遍地尸骸之间，和他们一样匍匐在细窄的木板路面自下方向上射击。对方机枪手仓促之间低下身躲在从越野车开启的门后自保，唯有膝盖以下的部位没能藏进去。迦南无情地向着两边各喂了一发子弹，男人应声倒在被血液渗透了的砂石路面上。他很快被从痛苦里解脱了出来。

“端掉他了？不错。”柏丹带着熟悉的呼噜声浮出水面爬上码头的地面 ，右手还攥着弹药全空的手枪握把。“我这边好着呢，谢谢关心。”她跟着迦南回到船上，在跳上即将离岸而去的游艇甲板之前她留下足够的时间割断了所有的缆绳。“小个子，把这些头灯拿着！博柯瑟，Boss怎样了？”

“伤势不重，”让阿尔珐尔德挤在驾驶舱后部，博柯瑟朝向船舱里已做好战备的迦南喊， “我在找药箱。”

“你继续。”柏丹说着将射空的弹匣扔进罗盘支架下空着的烟灰桶，又顺手扔进一把湿漉漉的HK USP*，双手紧握掌舵轮猛地转

向一侧，调转船头直到它径直朝向开阔的水域。“关于航线您有特别建议么Boss？或者我来自由发挥？”

“让我们先沿着笼罩沙礁和鹰嘴沙礁迂回，”阿尔珐尔德凛声下达的指令掠过船舱里迦南手中不时响起的枪声传来，“然后折向西边从两侧海岸之间的水域穿过去，且看他们敢不敢跟上来。”

“五点钟方向，Sulu上尉！*”柏丹用力将引擎节流阀的控制手柄向前推到底，“走~起~！”

 

-Notes-  
*Enfield L1A1即L1A1 SLR，就是FN公司授权给英国生产的FN FAL，原设置是只有半自动模式，这一点和前文Berdan提及的线索呼应。

*Glock系列颇受好莱坞反派Boss们的青睐【笑】，原文未说明型号但提到扳机材质是工程塑料，于是范围缩小到第三或第四代Glock 17或其衍生型Glock 18（后者可调为全自动模式，拥有冲锋枪级别的射速），重量仅620g，弹匣容量有17、19、31、33发四种（后两种为加长型，文中应该是17或19发的标准型）。Glock家族拥有扳机保险装置与击发装置合二为一的独家设计因此也便于单手使用。

*巧的是428附加剧本里，双蛇初次见面时师姐就称南妹为“お嬢さん”了~

*FN Minimi轻机枪，比利时FN公司出品，文中出现的是5.56mm口径的北约标准版。射速每分钟700-1150发，最大射程1000米。

*披着铜质外壳的冰雹，结合后文提到的碎片飞溅杀伤效果推测可能是榴弹。

*这段真不是在kuso学园默示录么= =（南妹内心：师傅要看到这一幕绝笔会再笑死过去…他那笑容太毁不忍直视= =# 天国的Siam：努力憋笑，内心虎摸俩女儿…）

*HK USP，由德国HK公司研发制造的半自动手枪，目前被含宝岛在内的多个国家地区用做军警配枪，其中希腊和马来西亚得到了改装授权。目前已发展出多个衍生型。适用四种型号的弹药；视版本不同，弹匣容量在8发至18发不等，部分衍生型版本的准星可调整。

*原文“Warp five, Mister Sulu!” 是电影《星际迷航》的台词，Mister Sulu即Hikaru Sulu（ヒカル·スールー），是作品中亚洲裔角色的代表人物，拥有上尉军衔，文武双全兴趣广泛的物理学家。  
\--

 

迦南猛地惊醒过来。她听不到任何枪响——这一点倒是让人安心——而该穿的也都还穿在身上——这一点也让人安心——可她就是记不清自己是怎么躺到了这里的 ，只能模糊地回忆起四肢突然变得异常沉重。双手下方传来的质感与拂过脸颊的和风显示她正躺在驾驶舱坐垫上。仿佛就在野兽腹中的某处，还环绕着柴油引擎有规律的轰鸣声。

“你醒了。”随着手在发间轻抚的触感，一个声音引领着迦南穿过了意识的空白。

迦南睁开双眼，漫天繁星之下阿尔珐尔德的脸俯看着她，“稍微有点刺激过头了嗯？”

“呃，”迦南尝试坐起来却被一阵眩晕所击倒。

“我们安全了么？”让沉重的脑袋落回对方腿上，她喃喃的问。

“目前是，”阿尔珐尔德让上身稍微前倾，撕裂的裙装和里面同样惹火的轻薄织物*此时也更加显眼，“这样舒服一点么？”

“嗯。” **阿尔珐尔德从什么时候开始学会……卸去防备了？** 共感应能力者将脸转向一边，努力使自己由下而上的视线离开另一个女人胸前夺人心魄的幽谷。博柯瑟坐在船的一侧安静地清理着武器与柏丹衣服上的盐花，柏丹自己则解除了自动巡航模式开始掌舵。 “阿尔珐尔德……”

“怎么？”

“柏丹……她是不是——”

“我很 **特别** 么？”红发的那位用上了比平常更明显的嘲讽语气，“弗兰克林·迪克森*是不是二十世纪最多产的青年作家之一？”

“……是？”

“不是——但第一位用这个笔名撰稿的人就来自我家乡*。”

迦南没明白这句话的梗在何处，“可是之前你说……”

“我在忙我的分内事，我在尽职尽责。”柏丹耸肩，“平时咬文嚼字惯了偶尔语塞而已，没见过？”

浅发色的女人无视了对方的嘴上官司，“你是从哪里学来的作战技巧？”

“在加拿大陆军训练营，然后到某个鬼地方待了四年。”

“四年……？”

“驻阿富汗国际维和部队，在坎大哈。”船长几乎要开始翻白眼，可还是维持着背过身的姿态，“你接下来是要问我的罩杯尺寸么？”

“别欺负她，柏丹，” 阿尔珐尔德插话斡旋，一面温和地出言责备，她一面伸手抚摸着迦南的额头，“纯洁的羔羊在我们的世界里是稀有而珍贵的。”

“好吧，好……”

迦南将充满疑惑的眼神转向了博柯瑟。“说起来我的履历要更脏一些，”脾气较好的蛇之党羽耿直地回答，“不过鉴于其中也没什么新鲜事，我还是不说出来让大家无聊了。迦南小姐还有什么吩咐么？”

“嗯，现在没有……阿尔珐尔德，我需要联络夏目。”

“如你所愿。”风度翩翩的蛇之心脏早料到她的客人有此请求——迦南的随身包一直放在触手可及的位置。她从中找出一部八个月前在芬兰上市的诺基亚卫星电话递过去。“留意你的每一句话*。”

“我懂。”迦南用拇指按下号码，等待着自己的委托中介接听。

“ _你还好么？_ ”

这可完全不是她意料中的开头，“还行……”

“ _那就行，我知道你拿下了杜肯……而你大概也知道是从我们这边走漏了消息。_ ”

“走漏消息？”

“ _从我力所不及的位置 ，所以不要告诉我你的所在位置和目的地。阿尔珐尔德还和你在一起么？_ ”

“……”

“ _我知道你已经放弃了你的另一个指定任务，仅此一次我由衷地高兴你这么做了……情况有变：阿尔珐尔德·阿尔·修雅绝对不能死。_ ”

迦南一眨眼，“什么？”

“ _他们在追踪的是她，而不是你。我手头还没得到更多细节，但这多少与她的家族有关。我需要你去安曼一趟……当我得到更多信息时会再和你联系。到那时为止，留在她身边，同时排除其他不利因素。_ ”

留下无比困惑的迦南，夏目匆匆挂掉了电话，“好嘛，”旁听了整个谈话的阿尔珐尔德搭腔，“事儿还挺纠结。”

她的语气轻松如故，可其中含有一丝前所未见的紧迫。

“你知道她的话什么意思么？”

“我想我知道，”阿尔珐尔德递过一个招牌的狞笑，“不过现在不是谈这个的时候……说起来，每年这个时节的巴黎还是值得一去的。”

迦南发现自己没跟上对方的思路完全有理有据令人信服，这个人切换关注点的速度简直比赌场的轮盘还快。“巴黎……怎么？”

“塞纳河边有一家门面不大的中餐馆，我想带你去那儿——”

“嗷嗷嗷！”柏丹及时插进来，“您是说有个把头发扎成两个环的活泼小鬼打工的那家？”

博柯瑟似乎也对话题内容颇有感触，“她是不是喜欢往衣服里塞包子的那个？”

“对，她也这么干了。我还记得那让人做恶梦的例汤*……”

随着对话内容的升级，迦南心里的疑问也在渐渐滋生，这是怎样的凑巧啊……？

“这样如何？” 阿尔珐尔德追问，“我们吃完饭可以去逛博物馆，到各个公园里散步，找个安静的地方然后可以在草丛里做……”

“你就·没·打·算·接受反对意见吧。”

笑意更深了一层，“除非它是多数人的意见。”

“我没有异议，”博柯瑟接话，同时故作端庄地为自己的牛角包抹上黄油。

“我也没问题，”柏丹帮腔，“自从我不叨扰法国这么些年，穿的像个女仆还是青蛙引爆了排气芯*都无所谓啦。”*

自某处传来一声无奈的哀叹：“好吧，那就巴黎。”

“非常好，”阿尔珐尔德温柔地扶迦南坐起来，“如果你已经缓过劲了，我们就再来试试吧。”

“您准备就寝了么老板？”博柯瑟站起身来，“我还没来得及换床单和——”

“不必，”她的女主人语调平和地回应，舔着自己的唇，“来吧亲，我们还没试过拘束衣……”

迦南的脸瞬间红的能滴出血，哪怕是在驾驶舱昏暗的灯光下这变化也明显到肉眼可见，可她还是任由自己被带进了船舱。随着游艇驶向遥不可及的海平线，柏丹和博柯瑟走向顶层继续工作。

“柏丹，”几分钟后博柯瑟问道，“你还好吧？”

“好着呢，”另一名蛇之党羽狐疑地反问，“怎么了？”

“你挂着一脸诡异的表情杵在这里有一会了。”

“噢，”柏丹回应地有些腼腆，“我只想弄明白，嗯……她们俩到底谁会，你懂的， **穿上** 那个。”

 

-Notes-

*贴身的晚礼服对搭配的内衣款式要求比较苛刻，考虑到之后切换到运动状态，应该不会穿没有承托力的隐形款或束缚腰腹部的胸托款，所以可能是无衬垫的单层围…按文中描述，大约是镂空蕾丝面料的。

*弗兰克林·W·迪克森是个由若干位作家共同使用的笔名，首位使用此笔名的作者是苏格兰裔加拿大人莱斯利·麦克法兰 Leslie McFarlane，由此可知Berdan的家乡是加拿大安大略省蒂米斯卡明湖岸市海利博里镇，临近法语大省魁北克。

*LFC boot camp，加拿大陆军训练营。

*ISAF，驻阿富汗国际维和部队，自2001年12月成立起运营至今，兵源来自各北约成员国，在派往阿富汗前会统一在加拿大进行集训。结合后文提到Berdan与生父关系不睦这点，可能暗示她少女时期为远离家庭而参军；按加拿大入伍年龄的底线17岁推测，假设她17岁左右通过考核进入LFC，顺利的话18-19岁进ISAF，结合她和梁琪有短暂工作接触这点看她与师姐初次见面最晚应该在2011年上海事件发生之前，当时她至少23岁。

*Be careful what you say常见于各类影视作品的绑票场景，本句是师姐Cos绑匪批准南妹（人质）给夏目（金主）打电话，高端玩家的恶趣味……

*dumpling原意是饺子，目前已被用于泛指各类有馅料的中式面点，此处大概指欧美各地ChinaTown常见的大肉包，零售价2欧-2镑不等。

*国外中餐馆的例汤分为随餐附送和另点两种，前者偷工减料味道不受待见，后者就用心多了。

*Frog blast the vent core是个无逻辑联系的随机短语搭配，最早由视频游戏Marathon 2: Durandal中的角色Simalcrums使用，此后成为游戏粉丝的惯用语。

*少数服从多数（师姐表示自己很民主的~），蛇组织成员上下一心一致对外~

-第二章完-

 


	3. Merde et Imbéciles

“你确定我们来对了地方么？”

“这是她给我的地址。”大泽玛利亚探了探脖子，“它看上去有点阴森，是不是？”

“嗯……”在御法川实看来“阴森”一词用在此处未免过于温柔，“不祥之兆”或者“血光之灾”听上去明显更符合这个邻居散发的氛围。他想象不到这样一个地方居然能存在于巴黎市，哪怕位于市郊。

“好吧，既然我们都到了……”玛利亚走到在她看来很平常的小宅院前门按响了门铃。

冷场了几秒钟，“话说……？”

玛利亚清了清嗓子：“额……下午好，我们来见迦南。”

“ **啊哈……稍候片刻** 。”随着一声锐利的吱呀门闩被抽离，门应声而开，“ **请进** 。”

“抱歉打扰了，”御法川实条件反射地说着。与外观的阴森程度成正比的是门厅华贵得令人惊叹的内部，头顶是装饰繁复的灯具，脚下精工织就的地毯让人不禁唏嘘，也许在某些国度，连踩上去都是犯罪吧。门厅里甚至摆放着一个敦实如象腿的伞架，里面放了三柄雨伞。不，凑近观察后他更正自己， **是两柄，第三柄是一支霰弹枪** 。

“迦南在会客室里，”声音来自一个戴着厨师帽的红发女人，身上的围裙各处都沾着酱汁。“就在中庭尽头右手边的房间。”

“谢谢你，”女人消失在大约是厨房的方向后玛利亚出声感谢，“来吧实先生。”

 **一如既往的活泼啊** ，御法川在心里诉苦。现在的玛利亚也许能算个小有知名度的摄影记者，可她的言行比起自己第一次见到她时简直没两样……还有那个神秘的迦南，马上就能再见面了。

他的思考在玛利亚开启指定房间的门扉瞬间被打断，“迦南，我们到—— **哇啊啊啊啊啊** ！”

“诶？”御法川紧跟着冲进房间，“ **哇啊啊啊啊啊** ！”

会客室装潢的富丽程度不逊色于门厅，正对门廊的中庭背墙下摆放着款式大气而雍容的长沙发。不着片缕的阿尔珐尔德半倚其上，迦南跪在她面前，一只手搭在对方胯骨的位置，而肤色更深些的女人则伸出手指轻托着白发女子的下颌。

“迦——迦——迦南……！”玛利亚期期艾艾地问，“为什么你——？为什么她——？这是什么（情况）？”

“美术。”

“哈？”

“美术。”迦南不假思索地脱口而出，“我们在摆造型。”

“恕我唐突。”御法川和玛利亚循声回头，一个肤色白皙的清瘦女人穿着女佣制服坐在靠门的扶手椅上，她的膝上横着一块画板。“阿尔珐尔德主人和迦南小姐出于善意接受了我的请求来摆出这样的姿势，不过看来我的速度赶不上以前了……我想今天就到这里吧，老板。”

“哦？”阿尔珐尔德从定格的姿势里放松下来 “好了，起来穿衣服。”

迦南起身，红着脸匆匆自沙发另一端抓起一件卡其色浴袍套在身上。相对的阿尔珐尔德倒是没打算穿上什么。御法川注意到她方才斜躺的姿势巧妙地隐藏了失去的那只手以及左侧小腿上缠着的绷带。此时她微微曲腿将重心移到一边的站姿也能说明——那是相当的气定神闲，他确信——观察的视线逐渐滑向那世间男子绝不应注目之处，一股锐利的压迫感涌上了鼻腔，御法川迅速捏住鼻翼同时命令自己将注意力转向女佣的画作。纵然只是用普通铅笔在寻常的纸上作画，可是对光影的应用和对细节的把握已经非常考究。

“您技艺精湛，”他真挚的评价道，“小姐——怎么称呼？”

“博柯瑟。”女佣将画板放在一旁后起身，对着客人行了一个屈膝礼。“有什么需要我为您准备的么？茶或者咖啡？”

“嗯，现在不用，谢谢。”御法川警惕地朝自己左边瞟了一眼，就在他发觉迦南将第二件浴袍搭上自己线条明显的肩时，玛利亚正鼓足了勇气正视着阿尔珐尔德。

“你想要让迦南做什么？”

阿尔珐尔德还是那副得意的神情，“我可以告诉你……不过那样你就需要留下吃晚饭了。”

而迦南本人看上去对这个提议抱有远高于御法川预料的热忱，“是的，拜托留下来。”

“这……”

“你们今晚有别的安排？”

“呃，没有……实先生呢？”

御法川无奈耸肩，“岂敢言拒？”他咬文嚼字地回应。

“非常好。”阿尔珐尔德桀骜的神情化作一个满意的微笑，“两位请自便，恕我们先去更衣。”

随着某恶作剧始作俑者从房间离开，御法川鼻腔内的锐痛终于渐渐消退，迦南和博柯瑟也紧跟着离去。“晚饭，么……？”

“没错，”尾随进入房间，站在他身后的红发女人开了口，“那么说正经的，我需要一个体格够壮的伙计来帮我开几个椰子磨椰浆。”

一只熊掌钳住了御法川的前臂将他无情地转向了后方，“诶……？ **诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶诶** ？”

下一瞬间他才注意到自己已经身处一间布置紧凑却十分整洁的厨房。“对滴~”劫匪朗声宣布，“忙起来~！”

 **神马情况** ？记者的CPU没转过来，但还是服从了对方的命令。“所以你是厨子？”

“厨子，船长，飞行员和保镖。名字是柏丹。”蛇之党羽端来一只偌大的炖盅稍作搅拌，整个房间立刻充满了一股诱人的食物芬芳，“博柯瑟会告诉你我是个能引发快乐的精神病人，吸特强薄荷粉末成瘾，别信她。”  
御法川对阿尔珐尔德过去的副手只掌握了一点二手或三手资料，可他已经能确信眼前这位和那两人一定在各方面都相去甚远。  
\--

“哇哦！”玛利亚开始了惊呼，“这真是一道很厉害的……什么菜来着？”

“我发不出这名字的音，”柏丹承认，一边在自己盘子里的“不知什么菜”上方摇晃着盐罐，“不过我很高兴你喜欢。”

御法川偷瞄了一眼自己左右两边， **这状况已经妥妥的超现实了** ，他确信。 **我正和一个超人类刺客，一个恶名昭彰的雇佣兵和一群天晓得什么人坐在一起吃饭，而除我以外的所有人居然都表现的跟平常没什么两样** 。

对于同坐一席的其他人而言，至少阿尔珐尔德看上去是和平时没什么两样，“昨天我们去看了你的新作摄影展，”她对玛利亚说，“祝贺你获奖。”

“噢！”玛利亚迅速涨红了脸，“呃，谢谢！”

“我们也见到芸芸了，”迦南加入进来。

“真的？芸芸也在这里？”

共感应能力者点头，“她在一家餐厅里工作，靠河边的小小的一家。”

“她现在怎样了？”

“她一看到我就晕过去了，”阿尔珐尔德说着一边漫不经心地将叉子穿进切成薄片的腊肠，“我不认为以后还会再用那款睫毛膏。”

“她不要紧的，”迦南赶紧对玛利亚解释，“她真的很热爱工作。”

“那再好不过了！对不对啊实先生？”

“唔……对，再好不过。”在御法川看来如果玛利亚能让他安静地闷声吃饭不受惊吓才真是再好不过。  
一时忘却了焦虑，摄影记者的心情恢复了雀跃，“迦南你们来巴黎有段时间了吧？”

“啊，没——刚来几天……之前我们在巴哈马。”

“巴哈马群岛？哇哦！那里怎么样啊？”

“那里都是岛，”迦南回答，“岛的周围是白色的沙滩和狭长的暗礁……海水浅，又清澈。我们花了一整天在几乎能看到海底的水域航行。”

玛利亚已经听得入神了，“太~美~喵~了，”她深吸一口气，“真希望我也在那儿。”

“可就是太危险，”迦南坦白地回答， “有些愚蠢的人对我们开火来着。”

“开-火？”玛利亚的愤怒转向了阿尔珐尔德，“你把迦南卷进了什么状况啊？”

“不是有意那么做的。”阿尔珐尔德递回一个耸肩，“总之是一些琐事。迦南没遇到真正的危险……说到这个，”她加上一句，“一切准备就绪了么柏丹？”

“是的Boss。 只要您准备好我们可以随时启程……谁还要来点土豆么？”

“好的谢谢，”迦南递过自己的盘子，看向阿尔珐尔德， “我们要去哪儿？”

“柏丹和我要去拜访一位可能掌握下一步进展消息的人。”

“那我也一起——”

“那倒不必，”阿尔珐尔德流利地打断，“我们的目标是个隶属西欧贩毒网的小经销商。柏丹一个人足够摆平他的警卫。”  
柏丹开始夸张地屈伸自己的一边胳膊，“嗷~！”

“那我呢？”

“我想你和大泽小姐有很多叙旧的话题要聊，”阿尔珐尔德轻轻地笑，“不是嘛？”

*咳，师姐当雇佣兵是2001-03年的事了，按御法川掌握的资料，师姐的职业应该一直是恐怖分子+军火商才对。  
\--

“她没有伤害你吧？有没有啊？”当阿尔珐尔德和柏丹离开宅邸而博柯瑟守在厨房后，这是玛利亚问起的头一件事。

“没，”血色又在迦南的脸上蔓延开来。“她只是……喜欢在床上做一些……”

“在·床·上……？”

“迦南，”“现在你和阿尔珐尔德是处于一种 **成人** 意义上的交往关系中么?”

冒失的发言让他的肋骨吃了一记重锤，“实先生你个变态！”

“嗷——！住手！”

“变态变态变态！”

“……我猜是的。”

玛利亚僵住了，握紧的双手停在空中，“诶？”

“我猜那确实是成人意义上的交往关系。”迦南耸了耸肩，“这方面阿尔珐尔德比我知道的多。”

“可是你们怎么会……”玛利亚用力摇头，“不，比起那个，两个女人要怎么才能……”

“我也不是很懂，”苗条的女人坦诚道，“不过我想，阿尔珐尔德应该是爱上我了。”

随着这一句不假思索的声明，两副下颌应声落地，“ **诶——————** ？！”  
\--

“有人在……不，不是他。”柏丹仔细审视着街道的尽头， “那混球很会享受嘛。”

“作为晚上这个时候的习惯倒也不足为奇。”阿尔珐尔德淡定地指出。

“也是。”柏丹简短地环视着自己和雇主潜入的这栋烂尾楼空空如也的内部，“城镇的这个区域完全没变。什么都没有……除了人渣和白痴。”

阿尔珐尔德自长条形房间的一端走到另一端；若非没能躲过建造商的破产，这里或许最终会建成一个斗室的迷宫，“你在困扰什么？”她静静地问。

“没什么，Boss。”

“你不会因为‘没什么’而困扰，”夜色里，掠食动物般的利眼在细细查看着街对面一间破败的库房，那一处在昏黄明灭的街灯下间断地显现出令人不适的暗影，“如果你有什么心结，在出发之前我想听听。”

“那不是我该插嘴的事，Boss。”

“啊，”阿尔珐尔德紧贴柏丹的身边坐下，“那么是关于迦南的事了。”

“对。”柏丹承认，“让她和那个傻乎乎的家伙独处真的好么？”

“那是为了得到最好的结果，”来自阿拉伯世界的魔女富有禅意地地娓娓道来，“那女孩之于迦南正如迦南之于我。”

“我没弄明白，”蛇之党羽开始哼哼唧唧地抱怨，“我是想不通，您和那小个子在每天特么的夜里都做的那么声情并茂火力全开恨不能把喉咙叫哑，可这样一来又说不过去了……既然您现在那么希望能和她如胶似漆，又怎么可能一度想把她除之而后快？”

“并没有。”阿尔珐尔德举头望向如骸骨一般残败的天花板，一片寂静里她马尾辫的发梢自军服款外套的衣领间发出细碎的轻响，“我几度嘲弄她，追击她，与她冲突……但并不是真打算置她于死地。”一声长叹，“如果你也在场你会了解的。”

“关于这个我的所知还不足以让我了解，Boss。”

“也对。”阿尔珐尔德伸手探进外套里取出一支勃朗宁Hi-Power*，枪身表面和棱角已被磨得平滑，侧面可见一块斑点状的锈迹，“曾有一天，一个自由雇佣兵经过一座被彻底摧毁的黎巴嫩*村庄”她回应着，取下弹匣放在膝上，“在残垣断壁之间他发现了一个有着奇特能力的小女孩，他向她传授了自己所知的一切……将她培养成完美的刺客，并给了她一个新名字：‘迦南’。”  
柏丹眨了眨眼。一旁的阿尔珐尔德一面总结着迦南的过往，一面用单手有条不紊地拆卸着枪支，“那，您又是？”柏丹提示，让视线回到街道上。

“这就是问题所在，”阿尔珐尔德将套筒上下翻转，拿起枪管置入其中，“在此之前那个傻瓜已经做过一次同样的事，当时他正受雇培养另一个孤儿，那是个在约旦*富裕家庭里被宠坏的讨厌小鬼。”她的拇指停留在套筒下的复进弹簧尾部，“他甚至给她取了同一个名字。”

“所以一开始就有两个‘迦南’？”

“没持续多久。”一声金属的摩擦音自指间传来，“受够了在苦涩的愤懑中煎熬，第一个迦南将雇佣兵引进了一个陷阱并迫使那个篡夺了她位置的女孩目睹自己杀了他。”独臂的女人将弹匣插在握把底端，反手将握把抵上膝盖使弹匣推送就位，用拇指拨弄锁扣，“于是在临终前，他用一个新的名字称呼了她……‘蛇之孤独者’。”

“……”

“之后的故事还很长，不过就先打住吧。”阿尔珐尔德起身，“查理出来了。”  
柏丹也随着站起来，只见一个头发稀疏的男人快速穿过街道，一个穿着长外衣的壮硕身影保持着距离跟在后面。“是了，那是他。”蛇之党羽喃喃道“只有一个警卫，不过身上藏着什么大家伙。”  
蛇之心脏注视着目标独自进入了其中一间库房，留他的随从在门外看守。

“也好，”她终于开口，转身离去。“出发。”

“最后……嗯，Boss？”

“怎么？”

“我很抱歉刚才对您的打探。”

“我以往的部下没有关注过这些，”率先走下没有扶手的楼梯，阿尔珐尔德提醒，“你怎么想起问这个？”

“您还记得我们见的第一面吧，Boss？”

“我没记错的话，那时你刚被约翰内斯堡*的一家酒吧给扫地出门。”

“正是那样，”柏丹轻柔地笑了，“那时我烂醉如泥，自己是谁已经不比垫在身下的衣服或口袋里的零钱更重要，然而您却将我招入了麾下……您还会责怪我对您的过度担心嘛？”

-Notes-  
*第三章标题为法语，和Berdan在文中的台词‘Shit and idiots’同义，对应‘小人物’。  
Ps. 本段对师姐拆枪组装的步骤描写高还原，简直像能跟着一步步做出来…希望各组件的相关名词都对上号了…  
*Browning Hi-Power，比利时FN公司生产的单人操作半自动手枪，是传奇枪械设计师约翰·摩西·勃朗宁的收山之作，装弹容量14发，可使用9×19mm与7.65×21mm两种规格的子弹。自1935年起生产至今，久经考验，目前北约、英联邦各国陆军和特种部队仍在配备。后文提到的锈蚀斑点可能是未及时处理的血迹所致。  
Ps. 勃朗宁Hi-Power与师姐惯用的PS90和FiveseveN都是FN家的孩子，在附加剧本里蘑菇强调了师姐的枪法，她的惯用武器也都属于弹匣容量较大、后坐力小而穿透力高的类型，而在这个场景中却选用了后座力较强而弹匣容量较小的勃朗宁Hi-Power，除了和前文里的Glock一样是作者的趣味之外也可能是个伏笔，由于已确认附加剧本中Siam师傅的佩枪是沙鹰，于是这把Hi-Power的原主人身份暂时不明。  
*由于428附加剧本没有流出全文的英译版于是不确定作者对两位CANAAN的黑历史了解程度如何。此处及后文中两人的出生地点及家庭背景与奈须蘑菇的设定不符。安排在约旦和黎巴嫩的理由未知。  
*约翰内斯堡即南非首都，可能暗示Berdan遇见师姐的时间段正值CIA和相关团队在南非提取UA病毒进行研究的期间，这个活动始于2003年，结合428游戏中大泽贤治的剧情看终止时间不早于2008年，而假设Berdan自2001年起在驻阿富汗维和部队待满了四年，那么两人见面的时间点也不会早于2005年（弑师事件发生在05年夏季，南妹刚满14，师姐15），且08年前后师姐也还有理由出现在南非……没有进一步的提示就先猜到这里吧。

\--

 

尽忠职守是人类已知最为艰巨的任务之一。它不仅枯燥乏味而且动辄面临着刀头舐血；两者之间没有缓冲区域不说，还常常伴随着最不受待见的环境变数。眼下查理先生的这位意大利籍警卫发觉站在这破旧仓库外守门的自己被塞了个苦差事，他的体型和生硬的法语足以让每一位行人驻足观看……或许他也是这么告诉自己的。他并未发现任何来人，而在这最后的时刻他也不希望发现。

正在权衡着看要不要溜号吸口烟，他完美的0打扰记录就被无礼地上调到了1。眼前的入侵者是个短发女人，上身一件飞行外套，紧身牛仔裤下蹬着一双皮靴。“ _打扰一下，_ ”她的语气有些犹豫，“ _你知道在何处能找到莎拉·康纳么？_ *”

“ _不知道_ ，”警卫口齿不清地“离我远点！”

“ _啊……_ ”她环视了一下四周，“ _我会回来的。_ ”

当他看见眼前沉默的金属时已为时过晚，“ _你要干什——_ ”枪响。

“这世道从来就不缺小角色，”柏丹窃笑着，垂下已恢复了静寂的P7*，将尸体拖到墙角的垃圾桶后面，“对吧Boss？”

“没错。”

红发的蛇之党羽揭去男人的外套，解开挂在他手臂下的黑色步枪，“瞧瞧我们发现了啥？”她自语着，松开拆卸销将枪身上下两端向相反的方向旋转直至分为两截，“一支带翻版Lightning Link的柯尔特SP-1？赞~”她啪的一声合上闭锁满心愉悦地将弹匣也据为己用。“这下就能把他们响亮的一锅端了……”

-Notes-

*本段落中所有以斜体表示的双方对话原文均为法语，Berdan的法语对白全部引用自终结者电影台词，莎拉·康纳是电影里一个重要的年长女性角色。

*HK P7，HK公司出品的9mm口径半自动手枪，

*完整型号是Colt AR-15 SP-1，适用5.56mm和.223两种子弹的轻型气动式步枪，原型由美国厂商ArmaLite设计于1957年，于1959年出售给柯尔特公司改进生产并以M16的型号被美国军方采购，同时也向民间出售仅有半自动模式的版本，此处被进行了改装。  
Lightning Link目前没有对应的汉语名称，是一种装配后能使半自动步枪切换为全自动模式的小组件，结构不复杂于是市面存在各种山寨版甚至DIY。由于这种改装，尤其是使用非正规组件的改装存在安全隐患于是美帝政府并不提倡。文中那支AR15 SP1使用的就不是正版。  
Lightning Link作用原理：http://shenevertells.com/brittinyclinton.com/wp-includes/css/lightning-link-i9.jpg http://www.quarterbore.com/images/link_instructions.jpg

\--

 

“……她说那个用起来的触感最好，我倒是觉得对我的背不好。”

 _玛利亚_ ，御法川实在脑内脱力地吐槽着， _事到如今你还能说她是个普通女孩么？_ 见两人还在就这个问题交谈甚欢，记者摊开四肢躺在地毯上，虚弱地将一块手绢按上自己的鼻子。 _我发誓，迦南在这方面的了解已经足够写一个入门专栏了……_

“哇喔……我完全不知道有这样的道具存在耶。”

“我也不知道的，我们还有其他的没试过，还要配合绳索和别的什么……”

“诶——？所以阿尔珐尔德也喜欢这种玩法嘛？”

“玩-法……？”

“额 ，对……我听说是这样形容的……”

 _我勒个去_ ，御法川的吐槽还在不屈不挠地继续， _那专栏还是你俩一起写吧_ 。

就在准备坐起身时他听见一阵剧烈的敲门声从远处的正门外传来。显然博柯瑟过去开门了，因为门外的骚乱声随即升级为一阵激动的 “迦——南！”一个声音夸张地哀嚎着，“我们有大麻烦了！”

御法川用力眨了眨眼。不论是不是上下颠倒着，他都能认出那略带雀斑的脸和两鬓上方的圆环，“芸芸…？”

“阿尔珐尔德……她……”娇小的华裔女孩跑回直通中庭的过道，“你得去帮帮她！”  
迦南二话不说径直移向了房间外，御法川只来得及看见一道栗色与卡其色的影子一闪而逝，留他和玛利亚在原地，“什么情——”  
随着一声被抑止在喉间的痛呼，从中庭传来有什么砰然倒地的声音让两个日本人冲出了会客室。迦南瘫倒在前门入口处，透过外裤刺入她腿部的飞镖末端连着两条长长的导线，导线的另一头接入了捧在芸芸手里的一台敦实的仪器。

“芸芸！”玛利亚大声责备，“你在干什么？”

“对——对不起，”瘦小女孩的声音支吾起来，紧握着仪器的手也开始摇晃，“情况比较危急，所……”

“这样就够了，”博柯瑟回到房间内，从伞架中取出霰弹枪。 “麻烦二位在原地等候。芸芸跟上……雅思敏，拉尼娅*，我们走！”

芸芸服从了指令，在跑出房门的片刻她的回眸里溢满了懊悔的神色。两名黑衣的人影急促的掠过她，抱起迦南赶在目击者回过神来之前没入了夜色中。

“很抱歉这么做了，”在赶上两人之前博柯瑟开了口，“是真的，很抱歉。”一个白色文件夹落在地面，“当阿尔珐尔德主人回来时请务必让她看到这个。”

“我去，干你娘的！”

-Notes-  
*Yasmin和Rania都是女子名，前者是波斯语中的“茉莉”，后者是阿拉伯语里的“满足”，在此没有特别用意，纯为提示读者两人都是中东妹子。  
\--

阿尔珐尔德可以对这场景报以微笑了，她想要找个消遣于是柏丹就为她提供了一个。风衣下摆在气流中舒展，当她再度步上通往目标办公室的楼梯时冷冽的空气如流水般拂过她裸露的腰际。

房门前的两名警卫还在待命：“停下！放开你的——”

回应他们的唯有枪声。

门板被一脚踹开的同时与墙面相接的铰链也跟着脱落，“贵安啊，查理，”将勃朗宁的枪口瞄准躲在摇摇欲坠的书桌后面瑟缩发抖的男人，阿尔珐尔德冰冷的声音仿佛在吟诵，“烦请告诉我，亲爱的法蒂玛下一步作何打算？”

-第三章完-

 


	4. Coming of Age in the ArmaLite Generation

门铃声的骤然响起让玛利亚仿佛被针扎了一样跳了起来。事实上她是踮着脚穿过了中庭走廊，而御法川就紧跟在她后面。好容易找到了对讲机支架的所在位置，金发的摄影记者做了个大致正确的猜测然后按下了最大的那个按钮。“您好……？”

“我们回来了。”阿尔珐尔德的声音听上去和平时并无二致：从容而沉稳。

御法川上前扭动把手开门，“欢迎归来，”他小心翼翼地说着，站到一边为两个女人让出通路。

“嗯……”在柏丹满心欢喜地将一支被拆解为两段的黑色长步枪从外衣下分别取出来时，玛利亚开始支支吾吾地发出声音，“阿……阿……”

阿尔珐尔德满怀期待地看向玛利亚“阿……？”

玛利亚猛地将那未封口的文件夹递给她，然后后退一步努力稳住身体。接下来发生的一连串事情几乎就在瞬息之间：独臂女子一眼瞟过信的内容后喃喃自语着健步消失在了中庭的另一端。

“啊噢，”柏丹盯上了御法川，“也算我一份儿吧伙计。”

记者深吸了一口气，“博柯瑟绑走了迦南，”他解释着，“芸芸也参与了。”

“你特么在逗我。”柏丹向阿尔珐尔德追去，“Boss？Boss！”

御法川和玛利亚交换了一个焦虑的眼神，他们锁上门跟上另外两人的脚步。他们发现阿尔珐尔德坐在沙发上，指间夹着一封信。“Boss，”柏丹坚持地重复，“那是什么？”

阿尔珐尔德眼也不抬地递过纸条。

“嗯，Boss……我看不懂阿拉伯语的，您记得吗？”

“是土耳其语，”她的雇主淡然地纠正，“借用了阿拉伯语的拼写。法蒂玛从我们这儿偷了一个人手。”

“而且博柯瑟也回到她那边了……所以我们现在怎么做？”

“伊不动我不动。”阿尔珐尔德交叠起双腿，“信里提到她会把下一步指示发过来。”

玛利亚完全反对这种漠不关心的发展，“可是迦南……迦南都已经……！”

“既然对方是法蒂玛，迦南目前应该是安全的。”

柏丹抬起头，“您确定如此么Boss？如果那个老妖婆也掺和进去——”

“我不认为她会，”中东裔女人指出，“那不是她的路数。”她将双肘搭在沙发靠背上，分开的外套前襟下显露出赤裸的紧实腹肌。“柏丹，我需要一些咖啡。”

“嗯……好的，没问题。马上就来，Boss。”蛇之党羽离开房间，留下御法川和玛利亚面面相觑。

“你们最好也坐下，”阿尔珐尔德指出，“用不了很久的。”

玛利亚换上了一个决然的表情，径直走向沙发空着的那一边让自己坐上去。御法川让身体陷进博柯瑟之前坐着的椅子里。“你是怎么知道的？”就在三人看上去即将陷入一场令人毛骨悚然的寂静之中时，他壮着胆开了口，“从那个，呃，毒贩那儿？”

“算是有一点，”犯罪天才的回答让人不明就里，“因为看上去价码已经翻了一倍。”

玛利亚带着期盼的表情看向她，“你真的确定迦南是安全的？”

“只要她还在法蒂玛手里，是的。”

阿尔珐尔德这种只丢关键词却不做解释的说法让御法川的烦躁渐渐升级，“所以这个人到底是——”

铃声大作。

尖锐的鸣声来自墙上一个形状奇特的黄铜装置——御法川先前还以为那是个烛台。转瞬间阿尔珐尔德已经上前拿起了听筒手柄，“Salaamu 'Alayk*，”她的语气里带着明显的刻薄意味。之后的整个对话由于语速过快其他人完全没跟上节奏。  
柏丹端着壶和咖啡杯回到会客室，由于距离较远用上了托盘。“博柯瑟是早有计划，”她带着不甚情愿的肯定语气宣布。

“怎么说，Boss？”

“伊斯坦布尔，”阿尔珐尔德说着坐回沙发里，“明天，四个人的会面。”

好战的红发女人沉下脸倒着咖啡，“所以她是想让我们去找她，嗯？那老妖婆还想怎样？”

“她没提，不过其他家族成员没有被邀请。”

“小个子怎样了？”

阿尔珐尔德轻轻耸肩，“‘保险起见需要带她走’，诸如此类的理由。”

“哼，”柏丹额外给御法川倒了一杯——即使后者并没有请求。“听上去她似乎很怕您。”

“也许，”蛇之心脏承认，“又或者她忌惮的另有其人。”

“能劳驾谁解释一下发生了什么吗？”

“不必，”迅速熄灭了御法川的希望，阿尔珐尔德重新挂上了那副得意的神情，“等我们抵达你就明白了。”

“就是这样，”将托盘摆在一边的柏丹插嘴，“Boss，我该给麦克卢尔老爷子打电话了。”

“自然。”

御法川还在不屈不挠地试探，“那是哪一位？”

“我老爹，我猜。”

咖啡的味道确实香醇，可还不足以转移记者的注意力。“你……猜……？”

“他不会承认的，”柏丹端起咖啡壶，“不再来点么？”

 

-Notes-

*ArmaLite即美国轻武器公司阿玛莱特，原本是AR-10系列的研发公司，然而由于对手柯尔特公司在AR-15即M16上抢先取得了成功而失去美帝军方的支持一度消沉，1995年公司被鹰家Eagle Arms收购并重新生产AR-15的精确化半自动民用版M15。

*Salaamu 'Alayk，是阿拉伯语和波斯语中的日常问候用句 Assalaam Alaikum（愿安拉赐福你平安） 的缩略形式之一，存在几种不同的拼写。

*麦克卢尔 McClune，苏格兰盖尔语姓氏。  
\--

 

“我靠，Boss！不带你这么玩儿的啊。”

“怎么玩？”阿尔珐尔德一脸无辜地问，“我就是按你演示的做了一遍。”

“对，可是……算了。”柏丹狂暴地搓弄手柄，“换人吧伙计！”

“诶？”柏丹的角色，一个健壮的俄罗斯突击队员此时血槽骤降，被御法川操纵的外表貌似李小龙的角色取代。记者正在回想着自己打出的最后一串连击，无奈失败，只记得曾经对着按钮一通盲按。他的角色活跃地穿过擂台，对着空气伸拳出腿同时嘴里发出奇特的尖利呼哨。

而‘他’的逃脱应着阿尔珐尔德操纵的白发刺客起舞而告终，只见‘她’将弹跳着发出嘶吼的对手自塔楼屋檐上摔至地面，随后跟着一跃而下。“K-O！”播报员在‘她’落地的一瞬夸张地宣告。

这一转折让柏丹定在了AlMar队前，“嗯，噢，”看着御法川被击败的简短回放，她喃喃自语着。

御法川对于能退出战斗求之不得。他向身边瞥了一眼，只见阿尔珐尔德无动于衷地注视着高分辨率屏幕，她的拇指和小指拧着放置于膝盖上的塑料手柄。也许开头的两轮她没跟上节奏，可之后在和MiBer队对战的每一轮她都是压倒性的全胜。

“换人。”

玛利亚目不转睛地看着阿尔珐尔德将手柄和她方才选定的角色（一个看上去打扮最接近常人的背带裤女孩）留给了自己。

“最后一下是你的，”她队友的唇角微微泛起一个弧度，“去吧。”

“这一次不行。 ”柏丹继续喋喋不休，“抱歉了姐们儿，不过——噢，没门！”

“诶……诶诶诶诶……”

“胜者！”报幕员的判定仿佛救场一般插进来。

“算你走运，”被彻底击倒的蛇之党羽低声咆哮着，“但这次别指望！”

“那句话刚才已经说过一遍了。”阿尔珐尔德用声线表达着无聊透顶的情绪，“你真的把工资都花在这些上？”

“也不是全部啦，”在角色选择菜单出现时柏丹防御性地辩解，“该你挑了伙计。”

“额……”御法川十分确信不论选哪个角色自己都稳输，于是目不斜视地随手选了个紫发女忍者。另一边柏丹选的也是一位打扮奇特衣着清凉的忍者，于是两人同时被自己上一轮刚放弃的角色给迅速击倒了。

御法川大记者疑惑着这情况还敢不敢再超现实一点。他和玛利亚是来拜访的，然后一起吃了晚餐，随后被卷入阿尔珐尔德的新阴谋，还刚刚花了一个半小时来玩这个打发时间的睡前游戏。明天他们就要飞往土耳其，我勒个去，然后还有什么？

拜托，想到这里就顿觉自己仿佛又被秒杀了一遍，御法川实但愿这一连串故事最终能有个好结局。  
\--

 

“起来。”

玛利亚回过身，身上过大的黄色睡衣发出明显的悉索声，“诶？”

“计划有变。”睡衣的主人柏丹此时换上了一件舒适合身的T，她猛地用牙刷指向房间二楼狭长走廊尽头两扇对开的门，“你到右边那间房里去。”

“啊？但那是阿尔珐尔德的——”

“正解。”

玛利亚生气地挑眉，“你希望引发什么奇怪的事么。”

“我经历的怪事多了去……喏，”当玛利亚表露出不配合时身材壮硕的女人叹息着，“我们Boss一直是孤身一人，懂？而自从那小个子——迦南出现之后，她简直像全身充满了火焰。”柏丹垂下头，“我不想看着她又回到情绪低落时的样子。”  
这听上去与阿尔珐尔德一贯给人的冷峻沉稳印象有所出入，“那你自己怎么不去陪她？”

“我不擅长干这个，”柏丹承认，“反正……我不认为Boss会想要一个只知道围着她谄媚奉承的奴隶。”

玛利亚深表同感地点头。 **没有人** 会想要要另一个梁琪。“你认识……那个人么？”

“你说谁，那个迷恋着‘姐姐大人’的花痴深井冰？我离她远点。”前维和部队战士做了一个悲催的鬼脸，“你要是不小心碰了她的起爆开关，她能把你的脸皮撕下来。” *

“我懂的，”金发女孩脑海中闪现着她与阿尔珐尔德那陷入疯狂的前任副手会面时的情形，“你想让我怎么做？”

“就待在那儿……只是以防万一，你懂了？”

“嗯，” **我觉得……为了迦南，我应该去做这件事，对吧** ？“呃，那关于实先生……”

“我什么都不会做的。”柏丹在脑海里设想着自己雇主那意味深长的内涵笑容，“哪怕他的的鼾声再重一点。”

玛利亚看着蛇之党羽钻进左手边的房间，于是也蓄足了勇气走向右边的那间。寝室内一片昏暗，唯有自走廊与窗帘外偶尔泄入的一丝幽光。阿尔珐尔德已经躺在床上，面对着墙壁看似已经熟睡。 _好滴_ ，玛利亚想着关上了门，踮起脚尖走过地毯，揭开床罩钻进被单里。 _只是这样的话，倒也不是不可以_ 。

“我想这是柏丹的主意吧？”

“……诶！”

声音里传来轻柔的笑意，“她的脚步可没你这么优雅。”

这声恭维并没有使玛利亚平静下来，“她说你……或许需要有人在。”

“那就是唯一的理由？”阿尔珐尔德翻身朝向玛利亚，“而你自己就没有来到这里的动机么？”

“我不明白你的意思。”

深肤色的女人显然认为这个转折很是有趣，“我想，你来找我，是还希望得到些什么。”

“你错了。”

“或者你想再拍一张照片……这次是没有穿着的？”

感到涌上脸颊的热流，玛利亚将头撇向一边，“别说了。”

轻笑出声，阿尔珐尔德用手肘支起身来，任被单滑落至腰际，“我没有忘记在那一天你是怎样注视着我的，”她以富有诱惑力的声线耳语着，“我不介意，如果你想要……探索。”

“不-不-不-不要！”玛丽紧握双拳击打着两人之间的床垫，“我不会和你做的！”

“你不想体验一下么？那些迦南与我分享的一切……”阿尔珐尔德深灰色的眼睛在暗处闪着光，“还是说，你只希望和她试一试？”

玛利亚迅速地朝反方向背过身，“我去休息了，”她努力使语气显得坚决，“不要再说奇怪的话了。”

她本该更深刻地意识到，世界上最致命组织的实质领袖绝不会轻易放弃：转瞬间阿尔珐尔德已经如捕猎的蛇一般欺身而至，赤裸的胴体完全贴上了玛利亚的背。

“你我渴望着同一件事物，大泽玛利亚。”落在摄影记者耳边的声音柔婉而富有诗意，“我愿意分享，你呢？”

 

*众梁琪粉请三思而后怒，梁童鞋在不得不跟她共事的常人眼里确实是个需要敬而远之的存在，何况以Berdan的火爆脾气也不会对她有什么温和的评价。

*抢某人妹子的人……都即将成为她滴妹子……

\--

 

但愿玛利亚平安无事。

睡意不会来的这么早，尽管御法川对于自己需要和柏丹分享一张窄床一事颇为紧张，可这种氛围在那个咄咄逼人的女人毫无征兆地倒头便睡之后一时有所松懈。 **专注起来** ，他告诫自己， **记者必须能适应一切环境！**

可眼下的情况不妙啊。他重复着口头禅不知许久，可他仍然未能从眼下的新情况中捕捉到一丝一毫头绪的事实并没有改变。 _法蒂玛是谁？莫非她就是迦南在晚餐时提到的袭击策划人？为何阿尔珐尔德对这次劫持表现得无动于衷？她希望在伊斯坦布尔找到什么？这一切的线索将引向何方？以及究竟什么时候才能有人告诉他到底发生了什么？_

嘭！御法川实发出一声挫败的哼声将自己的脸压进枕头里。 **一只羊！两只羊！**

在卧室房间被从外部猛地开启时他几乎错过了那轻微的吱呀声，“大泽玛利亚！”一个有些嘶哑的声音继续夸张地喊着，“我来救——嘎呜——！”

显然柏丹睡得也不熟，或者是干脆就没睡：只见她翻身下床猛地揪住入侵者拽进了房间，动作迅猛得把被单带的飘扬起来。“我估摸着你也是时候回来了，”她不满地唏嘘，伸手把眼前瘦小的弃子拖离窗口，“说吧，你来带了多少小伙伴？”

“唔……！”

御法川眨了眨眼，“……芸芸？”

“对，是她。”柏丹缓缓将手枪的消音器拔出华裔女孩的嘴，“说话，小鬼。”

“没有其他人跟来，”芸芸呜咽着辩解，“我回来是为了——”

“这句我们从开始就听见了”一脸严峻的蛇之党羽沉下声音咆哮着，她站直身体，对着被拎到与自己防风外套领口高度的小俘虏递过一个不祥的阴笑，“说起来，Boss或许愿意再收一个跟班？”

芸芸的眼睛惊恐地瞪大，“不……不要……！”

好极了， 御法川郁闷着，在柏丹将芸芸押出房间时他用力挠着头。 接下来我只知道追踪*的戏码要上演了。

  
*追踪，原文Kamikaze Cabbie，是Data East公司于1984年发布的双人竞技驾驶游戏，这里引申了一下。

\--

 

有人在发出令人昏昏欲睡的呢喃：在迦南的脑海里那声音能给人一种砂砾般的粗糙质感。空气中弥散着阵阵淡红色的馨香，而垫在她裸露手臂下的织物则散发着铜制品的味道。

“她醒了。”

“是的。”是博柯瑟的声音：共感应能力者睁开眼，只见谦恭的女仆就站在她身边，紧紧攥着双手，“您有感到不适么迦南小姐？”

“没……”随着意识渐渐复苏，迦南终于能坐起身来。她发觉自己在一间带有装潢适度的中亚风格会客室的沙发上，透过排列四周的玻璃拉门，能看见向四周蔓延的园林。

茶几对面，一个女人坐在面朝沙发的扶手椅里，一本皮革封面的书籍摊开放在她手中。她看上去不过四十出头，自肩头优雅垂落的瀑布长发掩映下，是一张酷似阿尔珐尔德的脸。“我得为你经历的粗鲁对待道歉，”女人说着将书放到一旁，“只是迫于形势，我们不得不如此仓促。”  
白发刺客皱了皱眉，仿佛那一晚的记忆开始变得明朗起来，而她也能感觉到博柯瑟和这位陌生人都没有怀着敌意。

“你是谁？”

“我叫法蒂玛，”贵妇人回答，“我想你应该……和我的外甥女 **很熟悉** 了。”

“阿尔珐尔德……”

“这丫头可是天字第一号的能惹事，”法蒂玛叹息着，“不过迫使她离开那个不近人情的雇佣兵的家伙们还真是是活该。”

迦南需要了解更多内容，不过“那个不近人情的雇佣兵”很可能指的是夏姆，“家伙们？”

“抱歉——我忘了阿尔珐尔德没有告诉过你发生了些什么。”年长的女人从椅子里站起身来，“如果不介意的话，我们到外面谈？”  
对迦南而言谈话的场合并不重要，不过能呼吸新鲜空气顺便舒展一下腿脚也是不错的建议。“也好。”

“我待会回来吃早饭，”博柯瑟自动请退。

法蒂玛没有忽略在女仆退出时迦南投向她的目光，“博柯瑟在阿尔珐尔德挑选她之前是在为我工作。”她解释着，“幸运的是她没忘记自己的旧主。”

迦南跟上法蒂玛，后者伸手推开了一扇雕花的玻璃门扉，步入室外的晨光里。“你希望从我这里得到什么？”

“说句实话，我没打算从你身上得到任何东西。”一面带领迦南走下一条石板铺设的蜿蜒小路，法蒂玛实事求是地回答，“我只是不能确定，假如没有这样一个动机，阿尔珐尔德会不会前来。”

“为什么？”

“她轻视着我。”一只蜜蜂顺着小径的方向掠过，忙着从一朵花飞向下一朵。“我经营着一个航运公司，那是我继承自亡夫的资产。阿尔珐尔德认为做这个很……我不确定这个词准不准确……乏味？大概吧。”

“嗯。”听上去还蛮接近那个人的思路，迦南盘算着，“你希望她能来这里？为了什么？”

“为了寻求合作。”两人来到一片柠檬树荫笼罩下的木质长椅前，法蒂玛坐下，“与和她父亲同宗的*，那些追缉着她的人对峙。”

迦南也坐下来，“他们想要什么？”

“这个说起来很复杂，”法蒂玛说着，目送另一只忙于采撷的蜜蜂淡出视野。“得从她外祖父说起，他从事过一些……相当精明的生意，我想该这么说，由于冷战时期在相互对峙的势力之间周旋，他聚敛了数量可观的资产，同时也搜集了足以撼动当前政界局势的情报。那些资产逐渐分流到了他的孩子们身上，而另一份遗产的所在至今不明。”

“家族成员们想要得到它。”

“正是。”一缕和风拂过了柠檬树旁逸斜出的枝梢。“阿尔珐尔德的母亲——我姐姐，是……曾是我父亲最钟爱的孩子。根据他的遗嘱，那文件是该传给她的，如果她还在世的话。”

“所以现在它们属于阿尔珐尔德？”

法蒂玛点头，“我已经宣布放弃对它们的所有权了，而我也确信这是他们没有将袭击蔓延到我这里的唯一原因。”一片落叶徐徐飘过她的脸庞，“也许这很可惜，但我并不希望看着其他人获得这份遗产。”

“你希望阿尔珐尔德得到那批文件。”

招待迦南的女主人耸了耸肩， “阿尔珐尔德从未对它们表示过兴趣，她更愿意使用自己的情报渠道。”

“我懂了。”共感应能力者静下心全神贯注地观察着这位盟友的颜色，“那么接下来会发生什么？”

“我的外甥女和那个怒发冲冠的加拿大人很快就到。我想她们应该还带来了你的朋友们……等我们谈话结束你就能随意离开。”

“然后？”

法蒂玛起身，“然后我们就会知道，将要发生什么。”

 

*原文是father's family，译文稍作调整，这里应该是作者的二次设定，而在原作设定中师姐父亲所在的整个部落分支都被屠干净了……

-第四章完-

 

全文到此TBC，作者君就坑在这个位置……  
有兴趣的大家不妨也试试注册FanFiction组队去问他  
感谢 @咩咩 小天使~


End file.
